banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiji Okumura
is the deuteragonist, as well as one of the main characters in Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Eiji is a slim Japanese youth with black hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being an adult, he is often mistaken for a child, even in Japan. He is seen in a variety of clothing choices throughout the series, often with Ash's clothing. In Garden of Light, Eiji's hair has grown longer and we see it sported in a ponytail; he has also adopted the use of glasses. Akimi Yoshida, the mangaka, based Eiji's likeness off of Hironobu Nomura. Personality Eiji is very aware of his surroundings and has a very kind personality, but he can be stubborn and can even be moderately rude when prompted. He is also inquisitive about things unfamiliar to him such as Ash's gun. History Eiji was an accomplished pole vaulter before an injury interfered with that. It was part of the reason Ibe decided to bring him to New York with him. Story Eiji stares in wonder watching an airplane depart, before he is snapped out of his day dream like state with Ibe calling for him to board a plane of their own. Relationships Shunichi Ibe After getting into a slump because of an injury which halted his competitive pole-vaulting efforts, Ibe takes notice and takes Eiji along with him to America as his assistant. He affectionately refers to him as "Ei-Chan." Ash Lynx Along with Shunichi Ibe they interview Ash Lynx, who despite has only known Eiji for a short time seems to have a liking towards him, throughout various situations that EIji was involved in. Ash protects Eiji as much as possible as well as teaching him how to use a gun. They are later have been shown to have romantic feelings for each other, although they never truly act on them. Skip Eiji met Skip at a bar where Ash would hang out. Eiji and Skip both got kidnapped along with Ash trying to rescue them. Sadly while Eiji was out to get help from the police, Skip was shot in the chest by Marvin in order to protect Ash from being shot. After Eiji heard the news he started to blame himself for Skip's death but was reassured by Ash that it wasn't his fault. Shorter Wong Eiji became very close friends with Shorter and even began shedding tears because of the Banana Fish's effect on his brain that makes him afraid of Eiji. Frederick Arthur Being the rival of Ash Lynx, and from the way Arthur treats them both he is against Arthur. Currently through the anime has not interacted with him as much. Yut-Lung Yut-Lung paralyzes Eiji while Shorter Wong helps for his friends to be safe. But as time goes on, he in secret helps Eiji and explaining certain things he may not understand. Sing Soo-Ling After being saved by thugs, Eiji explained what happened to Shorter's death and why Ash had to kill him, Sing and Eiji become very close friends throughout the manga and anime. Etymology Gallery File:Okumura Eiji.png File:Banana-Fish-anime-image-009.jpg kv_eiji.jpg news_MS1juApK0GbXKjg.jpg Banana-Fish-01-25.jpg Banana-Fish-01-37.jpg EijiOkumura.png 51bc6373.jpg 58d821cd.jpg 59fea3d8.jpg 59f692e5.jpg 8fcb3818.jpg 7ade2768.jpg 6c33dbd5.jpg 6b405f84.jpg 4d97e254.jpg 2e4d6ac2.jpg 9620e48e.jpg 8847e466.jpg 863de333.jpg 01095739.jpg Adff86c7.jpg 97973eca.jpg D4a0746b.jpg Da112ce8.jpg Ab5e3270.jpg C113c580.jpg 1ed0495f.jpg 1e68eef6.jpg 6b0cd931.jpg 6aa033f2.jpg 5e8c0340.jpg Afe7cd4d.jpg 330364d2.jpg 283068fc.jpg 11a9ae08.jpg 86d62c26.jpg 77ba6863.jpg 235d5466.jpg 0176fdf0.jpg De2c83a9.jpg C43cb8f0.jpg 954745c2.jpg A5116ee6.jpg Abcc836f.jpg Cf5d6a08.jpg C0d66935.jpg D3b9648f.jpg B4ebe9d4.jpg F4dd5bef.jpg F6962607.jpg a4c208be.jpg 2d070bf1.jpg 2c6deecd.jpg 2e4d6ac2.jpg 77098564.jpg 04746eff.jpg a23e636e.jpg dfcbca95.jpg DjnYDd-WsAE9q77.jpg Dmb5WrdXoAAqBCZ.jpg ab7a6169.jpg Banana-Fish-05-22.jpg Banana-Fish-05-23.jpg Banana-Fish-03-31.jpg adff86c7.jpg Dm__HhkVYAAJWRa.jpg 3e603ccf.jpg 5bb99ca2.jpg 75d9cd27.jpg 47f21a3d.jpg 47f18b8c.jpg 45ac63d0.jpg 2420dd0e.jpg 968fb491.jpg B202f945.jpg Aa9fd80a.jpg 68315768.jpg Cceccc9b.jpg C8672db8.jpg C64ed397.jpg 2db05849.jpg Fafba0d3.jpg F99b5bdb.jpg F23ff7e6.jpg F6b0b94b.jpg a8d58821.jpg DpQBn RV4AAsWeN.jpg DpPkTvIVsAA5sdz.jpg DpPkSlXUwAAU1hA.jpg DpPkR4YU4AAvJlG.jpg DpPh63ZUwAAP156.jpg DpPZppYU4AAtbIn.jpg DpPXPYzU0AAQDtm.jpg DpPv5NTV4AAFX1z.jpg DpPgfkVUUAAyL1a.jpg DpPfzP9U8AAx2oq.jpg DpPeVfnUwAUUBTT.jpg DpQGzRcUcAA 3Nh.jpg Quotes "Forever." (to Ash) "If I ever lose you too... I'll go crazy." (to Ash) Ash: "Do I scare you?" Eiji: "Never." "Come back safely. I'll be waiting for you, forever." (to Ash) (To Ash) "If you feel responsible, the same goes for me" (To Ash) "My words might not mean anything now, but just remember one thing. Even if the world turns on you, I'll always be on your side" (To Ash) "Humans can change their destiny. They have wisdom leopards don't. Besides, you're not a leopard." "If I'm going to die anyways, at least I'll die trying!" Trivia *One of Eiji's favorite foods is natto- a fermented bean dish usually eaten during breakfast, which he has made Ash begrudgingly taste. *Eiji has a dog named Buddy, who he rescued from a trash dumpster. *Eiji is afraid of mice. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Siblings